


It's Franzia Time

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [20]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Faber has had better mornings..</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Franzia Time

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Anyone; Rice Krispies, Cardigan

The name is Faber, Mike Faber, FBI and no, that doesn’t stand for Fucking Beautiful Individual, although it should. I smooth a strand of hair back into place and fasten the top button of my cardigan. It’s cashmere. It makes me look like Mr. Rogers, if Mr. Rogers were a thirty year old chick magnet.   
  
I wink at my reflection, I can tell already today is going to be a good day.   
  
I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. The boxed Franzia is for later, I push it to the side, but the rice crispy treats are breakfast. I’ve earned it. I pull them out of the fridge. They’re extra gooey, just the way I like it. I pull one free, stringy white threads still dangling from it edges, and raise it to my mouth.   
  
My phone rings and I start, dropping it on my sweater.   
  
“Fuck! Cunt!” I curse throwing the square on the ground. I fumble for my phone without looking, my eyes unable to tear away from the sticky white mess on my favourite cardigan. “What?” I snap into the phone. This better be important.   
  
“Sweetie!” Jinx’s shrill voice pieces my ears. “Have you tried one yet?”   
  
I can feel my fingers trembling with anger. I want to throw my phone across the room. I swipe uselessly at my ruined sweater. This is all her fault. “Y-you EARHOLE!! We. Are. Through.” I snarl, snapping the phone shut.   
  
The phone rings again. I look at the caller ID, it’s Jinx again. I hit ignore. Before she can call again I hit speed dial 1.  
  
“O’Connor.”   
  
My partner’s soothing voice almost makes up for the hellish screech of my mistress. “It’s Faber, I can’t come in today.”  
  
O’Connor is concerned. He spends a good five minutes trying to talk me into coming in. I don’t blame him. The office has got to be damnably dull without me, but I don’t budge. Eventually he gives in, wishes me well and hangs up.   
  
I pull the battery out of my phone, the last thing I want is to talk to Jinx again, and grab a box from the fridge. It’s Franzia time. 


End file.
